BitterSweet
by NejiHina100
Summary: Archie gives Belle and Rumple homework. To spend one week with each other and no one else to fix their marriage. No matter how harsh and painful it is, all the truths must come out now. No more lying and impossible expectations. Will they rekindle their love and begin again at a fresh start? Or is it officially over? AU Takes place after Swan Song. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Belle was a little girl, she liked her chocolate a specific way. Very, very sweet. Avonlea was known to be a 'splendor filled' village. Although her father was only a Lord and her family was not royalty like Snow and David, Avonlea was known throughout the Forest has having the best shops, silks and fabrics, beautiful landscapes, and the finest chocolates. They had many types of chocolates ranging from raw, dark, to milk chocolate. And no matter how many times she tried, Belle could never stand the taste of the bittersweet desserts her family would have out for festivals. She never understood how something could taste so wonderful and awful at the same time. But now she found something that was just that. Bittersweet.

And that was True Love.

She thought perhaps Rumple was right years ago when he told her that all the books she read filled her head with nonsense. Illusions of grandeur and certain standards of what love was meant to be. During a therapy session with Archie a few weeks after she exiled Rumple from Storybrooke, Belle came to the horrid realization that she was pushing those standards onto Rumple in their relationship. And after realizing her own faults, she wasn't sure whose fault it was anymore. Who was it that destroyed their marriage first? Rumple with his lies and deceit? Or her and her impossible beliefs of what love and marriage was suppose to be? So that every time Rumple messed up, she lost a little hope in him?

The grandfather clock in the Sorcerer's mansion let out three chimes, telling her and Rumple what time it was. They were sitting across from each other in the living room and were both inwardly hating Archie for this ridiculous idea.

" _I want you two to go somewhere where you can't be disturbed for a few days. Perhaps your cabin Gold. Or the house you found for your honeymoon. Some place where it is just the two of you. I want you to let all the truth out. No matter how harsh it is."_

The cricket turned therapist had also set up some rules for the two.

" _You are allowed to yell, but no hitting."_ Belle wasn't sure if he meant both of them or just Rumple. Though she knew no matter how angry he was, Rumple would never harm a lady. He might have shaken her up a bit after their first kiss but that was the extent of it, and he had mentioned how guilty he felt about that after the curse broke.

" _No throwing things. You are allowed to walk away if you feel like you are reaching your limit at the time or about to say something you know shouldn't be said."_ Archie didn't explain what exactly he had meant by that but they knew he meant for them to set up the boundaries. _"However, you are not allowed to leave._

" _I know this won't be easy but it's not suppose to be. There are clearly a lot of unspoken thoughts between you two, but most marriages have that. You two just have more. Also, try to remember why and how you fell in love in the first place. That will help as well."_

So after much insisting from Archie, Belle and Rumple found themselves spending a week in the mansion by the lake to 'talk things out'. They weren't sure why they chose that house when they knew the cabin would be better, but perhaps it was because it had more rooms to walk away to. Or since that was where their marriage started, in a sense, it was where it should be fixed. Or worked on at least. And it wasn't easy. The memories of their honeymoon were sucking the air from their lungs making it hard for them to breath with the pain. But both desperately wanted to fix what they broke, or else they wouldn't be here.

Belle cleared her throat. Neither of them really knew where to start. "Um...thank you. For..for coming back."

"Which time?"

Belle knew which times he meant. Back to Storybrooke after his exile, or back to the land of the living after the heroes defeated the Dark Ones in the Underworld?

"For...staying alive."

"Of course."

If Rumple still had magic at the time, he would have blown up the clock for its constant ticking, but the ticking silence felt better than the harsh truth.

"I'm glad everything worked out well." Belle quietly said. It would have been hard for Rumple to hear her if there was more noise in the background. Unfortunately there wasn't and he could hear every word, and he didn't want to. He didn't want to be here and he didn't want to hear Belle's voice. He didn't want to see her.

"For everyone but Miss Swan."

Belle knew that although he was glad that the pirate was finally dead, something he would never deny, he understood Emma's pain. Belle did too...just differently. She understood watching the man you love die before you, but Rumple understood how Emma's choices pushed Hook away. He understood how the Dark One's curse destroys what you love and finds a way to use it against you. But it was gone now. Emma, the heroes, and Rumple managed to destroy the Darkness once and for all and perhaps for a long time now, the town would know peace. But that peace wasn't why Belle and Rumple were currently sitting in awkward silence in a place that held hauntingly beautiful memories.

"So..um, where do you want to start?" Belle asked.

Rumple let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know. Doctor Hopper didn't really give us clear and exact instructions. Makes it a little more difficult, don't you agree?"

"Yeah."

"Where do _you_ want to start?"

"Me?"

"Well I'm sure you have more issues than I do. After all, I am the one that lied and deceived you."

Rumple knew Belle hated to remember that but after breaking his heart, something she swore countless times she would never do, he felt like he had the right to be angry.

"I'm sorry." He could see tears begin to form in her eyes and he hated it. He hated himself for actually caring.

"I think you have it backwards dearie."

 _Dearie_. He never used it on her. It was always 'dear', 'sweetie', or 'darling'. Never that word he would use on countless souls he teased, tormented, played with, tricked, deceived, the list was endless. Hearing him call her 'dearie' made her feel sick.

"Rumple-"

"What should we say to each other exactly? Should we go ahead and yell it all out. Yell how much you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"You're not a liar Belle."

He stared at her and she could feel his hate. She knew he had the right after she broke his heart but she wouldn't back down. She had every right to hate as well.

"No. Not like you."

There was no visible shock of her words on Rumple's face but he felt it. Even though she was right. They both sighed and the clock kept ticking.

Rumple chuckled. "Archie did say it could be harsh, but I understand."

"Can I ask you something?"

"That's what we're here for."

Belle looked up. Deciding exactly what she wanted to ask. "Why did you lie about the dagger? I mean, why did you give me a fake one? Was it to protect me? I would understand that."

"Yes." Rumple sighed. "And no."

"What do you mean?"

"I did want to protect you. I always do. I always will." He took a moment to breath from the suffocation of the truth before continuing. He was never good at telling the truth. His father only taught him one thing. Lying. Which is why he knew the week would be harder on him than Belle. But somehow, now that he didn't have the Darkness weighing on him and now had a pure heart...he could breath more. Just a little.

"I wanted to be free."

"You were free Rumple. I gave you-"

He held up his hand. "No. That's not what I meant." Belle watched him wipe his hands on the arm chairs. He noticed his palms getting sweaty. "I wanted...to be free of the control. After Zelena..."

He didn't need to continue. She understood. He had been under the Wicked Witch's control for over a year. He never told her how strong that control was but she could imagine.

"I understand that Rumple. What I don't understand is why you didn't just talk to me. Or Archie. We would have helped. I was your wife." He flinched at the word 'was'. "I could have helped you but instead you went off on this...quest to kill Hook."

"It wasn't to kill Hook."

"Than what was it?!" Belle didn't mean for her voice to rise but Rumple wasn't really giving her answers.

"It was to free myself from the dagger." He retorted sharply.

"By killing Hook?"

"He was an ingredient!"

Belle looked at him confused. "What?"

Rumple sighed. "I...I didn't give you a false dagger to free myself of the control."

"I don't understand." She was starting to get frustrated. Could he ever tell her anything without riddles or beating around the bush?

"The next morning after we got married," He noticed Belle didn't smile. "We went to Bae's grave. I made him a promise. That I would do right by you in our marriage. Even after I started it on a lie. When we got here, I-"

Rumple stopped. He realized what he was about to say and knew she would be upset. Maybe not angry, but upset for using magic on her. However, this week wasn't suppose to be easy.

"I froze you for a few seconds." He quickly said.

"What?!"

"I did it so I could switch them back! The daggers. I switched them back. I gave you the real one back when we got here. In this room in fact, after you told me about the lake."

Now Belle was really confused. "If I had the real dagger, then...why did the gantlet-"

"Because you only had it for a day."

Belle leaned back in her chair. "Seconds after I switched them...and unfroze you, you were leading me to the ballroom."

He sighed. "Do you remember asking me if everything was alright?"

He wasn't sure why he had to ask that question but perhaps a small part of him wanted her to figure it out, knowing she wouldn't, so he wouldn't have to tell.

"Sort of."

"And do you remember when you had me take you to the Snow Queen's castle?"

That was a sore question for Belle because she hated remembering how she used the dagger on Rumple after he was controlled by it for a year and swore she would never use it and betray him like Milah and Cora. But she answered back.

"Yes."

"You were looking for a hat, and I told you it probably didn't exist."

Belle squinted her eyes trying to follow what he was saying. "Okay?"

"I found it. Here."

"What?"

"Seconds after I switched the real dagger back, I saw the hat sitting on that table." He pointed across the room.

"But how did you know what it was?"

"Because I had it once. Before Anna took it from me."

Now Belle remembered. She remembered seeing a strange circular box with stars fall out of Anna's backpack when she tried to climb the hill back in Arendelle. She remembered Anna telling her she had stole it from a powerful sorcerer. Why didn't she put it together that it was Rumple Anna was talking about?

"You were the sorcerer she took it from."

"Yes." He rubbed his hands together nervously. "I never saw it again, until we got here. Suddenly, in a flash, I saw it unfold. The chance that I could finally free myself of the dagger. But still have my powers."

Belle let out a breath. She understood. A little. "But why kill Hook?"

Rumple didn't notice his nervousness trickle away as he explained to Belle what happened the few days after their wedding.

"The hat takes a lot of power to fill up. To accomplish what I wanted, I needed a heart."

"So you took Hook's."

"Only because it was the only one I could."

"What do you mean?" She would have preferred him not take any hearts but why was Hook's so important that it was the only one he could use?

"I needed the heart of someone who knew me 'before' I was the Dark One. He was the only one alive that fit that description."

"So it wasn't all about revenge?"

"Not entirely. I admit, it was a great perk, but I wouldn't have touched him if-"

Belle eyed him as he looked down at his hands. "If what?"

"We made a sort of truce in Neverland, me and Hook. I was ready to honor that truce, until he figured out that the dagger I gave you was a fake."

"How did he figure it out?" Belle sat back in her chair with her legs and arms crossed, like a teacher listening to a student's excuse for his bad behavior.

The student chuckled. "He knows me too well. He threatened telling you if I didn't do what he wanted."

Belle started to feel rage, but his time it was towards Rumple. It was towards Hook. She knew a bit about their history and knew of their feud, but she thought Hook was a little more considerate than Rumple. To blackmail Rumple to do his own bidding after what he went through with Zelena. She had half a mind to give Hook a piece of her mind, but she couldn't anymore.

"I couldn't lose you. Than the Snow Queen told me what I needed for the hat and I...I saw it as an opportunity. To stop Hook's blackmail and finally end him once and for all. He destroyed my first marriage, I wasn't going to let him do it again."

She could hear the venom in his words. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you that I was lying?"

Belle let out a breath. Why did he have to make it sound like a joke?

"Belle, I understand that you want what is best for me, but my rival with Hook started years before you were even born. You should have _never_ been a part of it. But he had tired to kill you three times and threatened our marriage! You really think he should live?"

"Yes! Rumple! No matter what someone does you have _no_ right to kill them! No matter the reasons!"

They took a pause. Belle glanced at the clock. It has only been fifteen minutes. Many more to go. Hook never told her what Rumple was doing with his heart or the hat, or even about the blackmail, and now she realized that he only told her what he wanted her to know. Just like Rumple. But there was one major difference. Rumple never made himself out to be the victim. He always knew what he was and even when she lived with him in the Dark Castle, he always told her what he was. Even if it was more self-loathing than she could handle, but at least he wasn't a hypocrite. She believed Hook was trying to change for the better, but whenever she was with him and the conversation of Rumple came up, she couldn't help but feel his redemption was empty. She remembered Hook apologizing to her when he said he would stay with her to protect her from Zelena. It was hollow and fake. His desire to change wasn't, but only when he was around Emma. Any other time, it felt like he would go back to his old ways if it felt good. She hated to think too badly of that but it wasn't easy when it felt so right. He even said that helping 'protect her' would be his way of making it up. How exactly would that make up for shooting her in the back? And targeting her for his revenge against one man? Rumple was right, Hook had no right to involve her but she was always involved. Just for loving the Dark One.

The clock kept ticking and they didn't know where to begin next. Was it time for a break yet or was it still too early?

"What's next?" She asked.

"Well, we started with the hat. Shall we go forwards or backwards in our story?"

"I don't know."

"What other...issues do you have with me?"

She huffed. "Rumple. You're not the only one who made mistakes."

"What do you mean? I thought this week was about you yelling at me for all the lying?" She lost control of her patience.

"Will you stop it!" She yelled. "Please! Just stop with the joking and the teasing. I know that's how you handle stress or being honest but I hate it! I just, for once, want you to be sincere with me. You are acting like the Dark One again and that's not you."

"I'm sorry but that's how I've been for the last few hundred years. It's how I was when you met me. When we-"

"When we fell in love. I know. But...right now, I just can't handle it. Please. For one week, no riddles, jokes, or beating around the bush. I know it's painful, but please." She begged.

"Fine." Rumple sat up more in his chair. "Since you asked first last time, how about I go first this time?"

"Sounds good."

"Why did _you_ lie?"

Suddenly, Belle felt the air stiffen and the time stop. _What? WHAT?!_

"What?"

"It's as if you don't know what you want." He gave out a light chuckle.

"Rumple. I didn't lie." She sat up straighter, almost ready to stand up.

"Really dearie?"

"Don't call me that." He ignored her.

"Because I seem to remember down in Miss Swan's secret cave you saying something about 'It's never too late'." His impish side was coming through.

"Stop it."

"Or how about when came barging into the shop ready to yell at me and than the next second you are down on the floor telling me who won't let me die alone?" He got louder.

"Rumple, please." Her voice cracked.

"It seems that every time you walk away from me, you coming running back. Do you want me or not? You can't have it both ways!"

"Please."

"Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to meet your expectations of me?!"

She broke. There it was. Her own faults yelling back at her. Her shoulders shook as she started to cry, pulling her legs up in the chair to try and cradle her. Rumple watched her body since he couldn't see her face. It was covered by her hands. He thought he heard her say 'I'm sorry' through her sobs.

"Belle," He whispered. No matter how much he wanted to hate her for her constant back and forth with their love, he would always hate seeing her cry more. Before he knew it he was walking to her chair and knelt down. He rubbed her back trying to soothe her down and suddenly she swung her arms around his neck and he found themselves sitting awkwardly on the floor. Belle crying heavy in his arms.

 _Even now. One second she yells at you and the next she wants to be in your arms._

With a slight jolt that Belle didn't notice, Rumple felt a slight fear down his spine. He knew that voice. He had heard it for three hundred years. It was the imp. The Dark One. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised. After three hundred years of darkness clenching your soul, just a few weeks of a pure heart wasn't enough to rid the voices and insecurities. To an even bigger shock, he found himself carefully pulling Belle away. For a part of him, it stung. For the other part, it felt...refreshing.

"Belle."

She kept crying. She understood why Rumple wouldn't want to hold her right now, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry. I can't. We...can't."

They both understood. They were both very tactile people. Why? They didn't know. But falling into each others arms right now was not the best solution. Every time they did, they ignored the issue that caused them to separate in the beginning. Rumple was right. She always came back to him. Whenever she asked for space from him, like down in the mines, he always gave it her. Always. It was her. She always seemed to come back, even for a moment. She wasn't sure why when she asked for the time apart but she loved his touch. It felt warm and safe, even when he was the Dark One. She raised her head to look at him and saw both of their hearts reflected in their eyes. There was sorrow, utter pain, guilt, and...was that love? Was there still love between them? If they both knew one certain thing when it came to True Love, it was that even the smallest seed of hope could grow.

She lowered her eyes from his and found his lips, and he did the same thing. When they realized what was happening, they were already kissing. It wasn't deep and passionate, but rather soft and chaste. Again it was Rumple who softly pulled her face away from his.

"Belle."

"I know. We..we shouldn't be doing this." She licked her lips and felt his breath on her face. She missed it.

"I think it kinda defeats the purpose."

For the first time that day, and in a long time, Belle smiled. It wasn't a quick and simple smile. It was the kind that showed joy. The kind she gave whenever he gave a quip.

"You're right."

The clocked chimed five. Has it really been that long?

"How...how about we get some food?"

"Sure."

Rumple helped Belle up and they made their way to the kitchen. They were both starving and were thankful that before they started their homework, as Archie liked to call it, they did some shopping. They even informed Emma, who resumed her role as sheriff hoping to forget about Hook for awhile, to make sure no one would disturb them. So they had plenty of food and solitude for a week. And it was definitely time for a break. They worked together to cook some chicken and potatoes and ate in peace. They talked a little about what the town would do now that the Darkness was gone and most villains were already dead in Underworld. The dwarves talked about a movie theater or really anything that included the outside world. Grumpy hated more than anyone being trapped in the town and his constant complaining got Emma, Regina, and the fairies working on a way to leave town with one's memories in tact. There was a lot of hope for leaving town and exploring the world outside, and since Emma knew more about it than anyone, she was already setting rules for once it happened.

But Belle and Rumple didn't care. Despite their hurt and pain, this week of solitude was escape enough.

* * *

This popped in my head after reading Bitter Truths by detectivejisaw. I had planned for it to be one long one-shot but realized as I was writing that there was too much. So I plan to had a few more chapters to try to fill the week. The rating will go up to M later on. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Belle and Rumple spent the morning with breakfast and Good Morning Storybrooke. They felt like it was easier to get the truth out when they were full on breakfast and lunch and were wide awake. Also, if they ended up crying they could go ahead and sleep the night rather than mess up their whole sleep pattern. They were excuses but Archie wasn't there and he never told them when to start. Archie also wanted them to set up the boundaries so they would feel comfortable with the whole situation. Now it was lunch time and while Belle was busy reading a book on a love chair, Rumple was staring at the refrigerator and cupboards. It was only the second day and they had five more to go.

"I hope we have enough food."

"If not, we can always call Emma and ask her to bring some." Belle said from her spot.

They had told Emma about their 'homework' before they came up and asked her to make sure no one would bother them. Thankfully, to spare too much awkwardness, she understood and agreed. Since she still had magic, she placed a barrier around the house that would last for a week, so neither of them could leave. Now they just had to figure out how to spend their time before they starting telling the truth again. It was only the second day but Belle spent it reading, which wasn't a surprise, and Rumple spent it...at the moment, walking around. Belle wasn't sure if he was enjoying his fully healed leg, thanks to Hook, or if he was bored. She figured it was the latter since he didn't have his spinning wheel, but it wasn't something Emma would be able to bring to the mansion. And since he didn't have magic anymore, he couldn't spin straw into gold.

Belle knew that was the hardest part about all of this. She knew he was an addict and needed power. He admitted it many times before. But what she liked about that truth was that Rumple didn't want the power just for the feel of it. He told her how he needed it so he wouldn't be afraid. It didn't make him feel like a coward anymore and he wasn't afraid of someone forcing him to kiss their boot. That reason for the need of power made the Dark One seem more human. But he wasn't the Dark One anymore, and now he was brave. Emma and Merida made him that. If she was honest, she was jealous. After all the years she had tried to get Rumple to be brave, even without magic, it took his successor and a Scottish archer turned bear to do the trick. But she shouldn't be upset about that now. She got what she wanted. The man she loved was finally brave.

Belle closed the book and got up in a rather quick manner. Rumple passed her a glance from across the room as he was fiddling with the chess set, curious to what would make her get up in such a jolt. He watched her leave the room. Seeing that nothing was wrong with her he moved his attention back to the board game.

She couldn't be in the same room at the moment. Not after what she just discovered. Was Rumple being brave really wanted she wanted in the end? That was selfish...and low. She had once told Neal that she loved all parts of his father, even the ones that belonged to the Darkness. How could she possibly love him more now that he was brave? It made her feel sick, but it was the prior thought that made her leave the room.

Did she really still love him?

She wanted to agree and say that past events were blocking that belief but she wasn't really sure what to believe. Her mind was starting-

"Belle?"

Belle spun around to see Rumple standing in the doorway. Two things caught her eye. The only other time she had seen him so...relaxed, was on their honeymoon. In this very house. And the concern he had on his face.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She placed the book she was still holding down on a table, trying to find something else to do.

"You just left rather quickly. I wasn't sure if you were hurt or not."

"Oh. No, um...I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Of course." He left back into the living room.

It was starting to feel like the old days. Back in the Dark Castle when it was just the two of them and no others. He would spend his day spinning gold or popping in and out on deals while she spent it cleaning or reading. Only one of those things remained now.

Archie had told them to remember 'how' they fell in love. And why. Belle remembered why, or at least she thought she did, but how? That question was trickier. She had read a few stories, even their own in this world, where two people who spent most of their time together in close quarters tend to fall in love. Perhaps it's because of the lack of others to fall in love with. It was ridiculous notion, but she realized perhaps that was how it was for them. Except they never had singing furniture and objects to keep them company. It was just her and him and the very few visitors that came to the castle. Did they really fall in love because they had no one else. Belle sat down again wondering. If she had known Will before Rumple, would she had fallen in love with him instead?

She got up in a jolt again. She was here alone with Rumple to fix their love and marriage. Not to think about the other men she missed out on. Apparently, sitting down today was not the best option. She kept thinking about things she shouldn't. So she walked back into the living room to check on Rumple. He was now seated in front of a small table where Belle recognized the chess set.

"Do you want to play?" He asked kindly.

"Sure." She sat down. Maybe focusing on a game would help get her mind off others thoughts.

They spent minutes playing. Apparently, Belle was better at it than Rumple had given her credit.

"How did you get so good? Wait, let me guess. You read it a book."

Belle laughed in a way she hadn't for a long time. "How did you know?"

They laughed and started a new game.

Yes. It definitely started to feel like old times. Where they didn't have magic, or villains, or heroes banging down their door for help. It was simple, peaceful, and quite nice. And she loved it. But did she still love the man that was sitting across from him? Of course she did. Apparently, even when you wanted to give up on True Love, it never gave up on you. So was she ready to _continue_ loving Rumple, or had she given up when she forced him over the town line?

"Belle?"

The beauty looked up from the game pieces and into the eyes of the once powerful sorcerer.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking...about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, not really."

"You know that's what we're here for, right?"

Belle pursed her lips. "I know. I just don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later."

"Alright."

They continued to play through two more games, making the score between them tied.

"How about we make this game interesting?"

Belle looked at Rumple. Even without magic, there were moments where Belle could see and hear the imp she fell in love with. With the way he worded the question, it was clear he wanted to make a deal.

"Like a deal?"

"Oh no dear." _Dear_ , not dearie. She liked that a lot better. "I meant...how about when we make our move, we ask a question. When the other moves, they answer."

"Okay." Belle nodded her head yes. "What kind of questions?"

"What ever we want. I guess we could start off with some simple ones, and as the game progress, they become more..."

"Personal?"

Rumple gave his kindest smirk. If there was one. "Yes."

"Very well."

"Ladies first."

Belle thought for a moment. She wasn't really sure what questions were simple ones with their relationship, but there was one question she was wanting to ask after his battle with Hook.

"How did you win? Your fight with Hook." She moved her first pawn.

Rumple smirked and gave a small chuckle. He moved his knight. "You taught me well."

"What do you mean?"

"If you can't beat them...you knock them out." He took her first pawn.

Belle laughed. She wished she had seen it. She moved a rook. It was his turn to ask the question.

"What happened to Mr. Scrappy?"

Belle looked at him confused until she realized who he was talking about. "Um...gone. There's no need to worry." She freed her knight. "I never loved him."

Rumple's hand froze as he placed a pawn a space forward. "What do you mean?"

"I just..." He looked at her. "I didn't want to be lonely."

"What did your father say about...what happened? I'm sure he was thrilled."

"I didn't tell him anything. Although he had heard throughout town, I never talked to him. I couldn't face him."

"Couldn't bare listening to him say he was right?" She heard the imp again.

She ignored his question and asked her second. "How are you feeling without magic? I mean, after having it for hundreds of years...I'm sure it's not easy."

"No. Not really."

"I read that quitting a long addiction over night can cause health issues-"

"I don't need to see Doctor Whale." He retorted.

She looked at him before managing to take his bishop. Although she had learned how to play, she realized that he was going easy on her before. Now he was making moves she hadn't seen in the previous games. She had no doubt that as this game progressed and the questions got more personal, he wouldn't be holding back.

"I must say that I was surprised when I saw that you kept collecting rent. Why?"

"Actually, that was Mr. Dove. He was very kind to me while you were gone." Belle realized that the wording of that statement wasn't the best when Rumple looked up at her shocked. "No. Oh, no." She laughed. "What I meant was that he assured that no one would bother me. He said that since you were...gone, some people would try to take advantage of me or hurt me. He said even through you weren't here, he still owed you. May I ask how you met him?"

"Back home, I came across this man that was to be hanged for treason and theft. At the time I thought I might have some use for him. However, considering his stature and the fact that he got caught, I didn't think he would make a great spy."

Belle smiled. It was a little hard to imagine Rumple's big bodyguard acting like a ninja.

"So, I turned him into a dove. It was easier spying on others like that."

"What? Was he that bird that kept bringing messages to you?"

"That was his other job, yes."

Rumple looked at the game board. Half of her pieces were already out and she had lost three pawns, a rook, and a bishop. If she wasn't careful in her next moves, she could lose her Queen.

"What happened in New York?"

Rumple paused for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should, or wanted, to tell her the truth of what happened to him. But that was why they were here. Stuck in the same house and being forced to be brutally honest. Here went nothing.

"Well, I found my way to Bae's old apartment he owned there." Even though he was angry, he couldn't bare to tell her how he had to crawl to the forest edge to find a suitable walking stick and begged for a ride to the next town from a passing car. Or how he had to sell his cuff links and tie for some money. Thanks to his request before Regina had cast the curse, almost every piece of clothing he owned was of high value so he was given a lot for a few months rent.

"I managed live there for a few days-"

"Why just a few days?

"When I came home one day I found very unexpected visitors who broke in. Robin and his little family." He was closing in one her Queen.

Belle had forgotten how Robin had to leave town with his long lost wife and son to save Marian from dying. When she talked to Regina once shortly after that day, the mayor told her how she gave Robin enough money to last until they found a suitable living arrangement. When she heard about it, she suddenly felt sick after realizing that she banished Rumple with no money or cane. Honestly all he had was the clothes on his back.

"However, very shortly after seeing them..."

Rumple took a deep breath, bracing himself before telling Belle the truth. He knew she wouldn't want to hear and he didn't believe she should, no matter how angry he was with her. Why couldn't the truth be easy? _Well maybe if you hadn't lied to her so many times and had always been truthful, this would be easy._

"I collapsed."

Belle froze. "What?" She whispered. Her Queen was gone. So was her knights.

"The doctors at the hospital Robin took me to said it was a heart attack. I knew better. It was the curse killing me. Back here in Storybrooke I was able to keep it at bay for a long time, but when I was outside of the magic, the curse started to speed up on me."

Belle felt her heart breaking. Rumple wasn't able to die. At least not unless someone, or himself, killed him. He was immortal. Right? When she realized she was losing, she tried to protect her king. She was running out of room.

"When I gained consciousness Robin and I made a deal. He would steal me some potion Zelena's monkey kept while he was deceiving Emma. He had tried to steal some for me before back in the Enchanted Forest but he had failed. This time he didn't. However, when it didn't work, it was when I realized that Marian was really Zelena."

If Belle was standing at the moment, she would have fell. To hear that he had to deal with the woman who locked him up for a year, killed his son, and most likely tortured him, while he was in the hospital made her want to throw up. All because she kicked him out of Storybrooke, by using the same dagger that controlled his freedom for that whole year. She had felt sick before after she came to her senses and realized what she had done, but to hear those words from Rumple...

"I guess I wasn't as 'healed' from the trauma as I had thought. When she got close to me again like before, I flat lined."

He didn't want to continue but he also couldn't. Belle had run out of the room at the last word, but he knew she wasn't leaving the house. He watched her face as he spoke and could see that she was close to throwing up. He watched her while he talked. While still re-imagining the events.

Following her into the bathroom, Rumple quickly stepped forward to catch her hair before it got in the way. He didn't like to see her like this but he couldn't control what her body did.

After her vomiting spell passed, they made their way back into the living room. Belle sat down on the couch while he fetched her some water, both ignoring the game. Even though Rumple was winning.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Forgive me if I thought you didn't care anymore."

Belle didn't say anything. How could she? She was at fault here.

The clock chimed and they realized that they had been playing for hours. They had missed lunch and it was time for dinner.

"Do you want to eat something?" Rumple asked her. He didn't think she would. He had only threw up once in his whole existence but he remembered feeling that any food he ate afterwards made him feel like he was going to throw it back up.

"I could try." She said.

She got up and headed towards the kitchen, figuring out what they would have. Before joining her Rumple made his way to the table and looked at the game. He had her in three moves, but he knocked his king down.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't talk much during dinner, but Rumple was happy to see Belle was eating dinner. Just because they weren't perfectly happy at the moment didn't mean they wanted the other to starve, or get injured. But it was too late for the latter. Why was it that the people you loved the most were the ones you hurt the most? Perhaps it was because you tried so hard to do what was best that perhaps you overstepped your boundaries? Perhaps love had too many high expectations that one could not possibly reach? _Like Belle._

Rumple shook his head to rid himself of the horrid thought. Belle was a beautiful, kind, and brave woman. And loved him. Or at least she once did. But nonetheless, she continued to come back to him. That was what baffled him the most. How, after every single mistake he had made before they even knew they loved each other, did she continue to come back to him? Was she bored? Stupid? Those were the thoughts the imp would once say. While he watched her dust, or do laundry, or constantly rearrange objects in his castle so they were 'easier to find', the Dark One would always whisper some nonsense in his head. While at the time he believed the nonsense, now he had to wonder what made this beauty so heavenly. Possessing the most generous amount of second chances. Any sensible person would have given up on him ages ago. Milah did. But Belle wasn't Milah.

Or at least he once thought that. Like Zelena, Milah wouldn't have hesitated to use the dagger on him to do what she wanted. She was vile like the witch, and even worse than Cora. Because no matter what the other two may have done to him, and Zelena had done a lot, Milah was his first love. It was never easy to lose the first person you loved, no matter what may have happened, so when Milah told him that she never loved him, it broke him.

While he was thinking about the other women in his life, he looked at his current woman has they finished washing the dishes. Although the curse gave Rumple the logic of the washing machine and had taught Belle how to use it, she would often argue with him that it was more rewarding to do those kind of task on your own. Rumple found it ridiculous. Why waste time on a task that a machine could be doing while you had better things to attend to? It was another trait of hers he found odd. She might not have been royalty, but Belle had many servants in her household that would wait on her hand and foot. Although it was difficult at first when she first came to work for him, she soon found it all rewarding. He could understand the new found independence what one would achieve, but to actually want to do them? _An odd girl indeed._

 _She's a woman_ , he told the imp in his head.

He wasn't sure if he should have been scared to continue hearing the imp. He no longer had darkness so why did the imp bother him? It wasn't the Dark One. He wasn't giving Rumple ideas that would be fun for him but awful on others. No. He was just there.

"So what now?" Belle looked at him. For a split moment, Rumple thought he had seen the look of excitement in her eyes. Not the kind that would led to any particular activity, but rather the kind he had seen many years ago. Where one adventure was over and now she was ready for the next. But as soon as he saw that spark it burned out. Instead, this was a look of worry and caution. And he understood why.

"Well how do you feel?"

"I'm fine Rumple. I just got," _Utterly sick._ "lightheaded."

"I'm sorry."

"What for? I asked and you answered."

"I knew you wouldn't like to hear it. I didn't really want to tell you either."

"But I'm glad you did."

"You are?" She was glad that he told her he died because she forced him into a world without magic, causing his curse to speed up and nearly destroy him?

"I know it's not easy for you. Being truthful. You've spent hundreds of years lying and deceiving. And having a curse that talks right into your ear makes it harder. I understand."

"It's not easy to jump right into the truth after so long just because you love someone. It becomes a part of you."

He didn't look at her directly but he could see in the corner of his eye her looking down.

"You're right." Belle places a hand on his arm. Realizing what the moment might lead to, Rumple made his way to the couch. Belle followed.

"Perhaps we should continue our homework?" Belle suggested. "We've agreed that it wouldn't be good in the morning and now we've had dinner. Maybe it's time?"

"Didn't we already do a little truth telling?"

"Well, you did. Maybe I should now." Belle hoped that Rumple didn't think she wanted to hurt him like his truth hurt her. No, she was doing this for herself. Yesterday and the game earlier today opened her eyes. She didn't like by any means what she saw, but that was why they were here.

"I'm selfish."

"Belle-"

"Please. Just hear me out." She sighed. "I have learned, even while you were gone, that perhaps I do have some high expectations. Perhaps all the stories I read growing up have filled my brain with nonsense."

"Belle, when I said that before, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Rumple." She pleaded with him to let her finish. "I do need to understand my faults in this relationship. I have thought back to everything we have been through and realized that every time you make a mistake...I push you away. I tell you what you need to do and how you should change instead of actually helping you."

Rumple continued to look at her.

"After I...well, Regina actually helped me."

"What?" She knew Rumple wouldn't like to hear that. Especially after Regina took her heart after she _offered_ her help. That act pushed back whatever reconciliation her and the mayor could have, but that wasn't the point.

"When she learned what happened, she talked to me. She told me what she thought. She said that although you are...a bastard," They both laughed, knowing it was Regina's words and not Belle's. Belle would never talk so ill-mannered about someone. No matter who they be. "you still love me. She said that no matter how she tried to use me against you or tell you otherwise, even you couldn't make her believe that you didn't love me. She would look at us and remember what all we've been through and realize that no matter what happens, you do love me.

To hear her of all people tell me that made me realize how much it was true."

Belle paused and looked at Rumple. His eyes told her that it was true. Even after what she had done to him, he still loved her. She wasn't sure why either. True Love truly was layered.

"And than she asked me a question that...well..let's just say that it really made me realize how stupid I was."

"You? Stupid?" He chuckled. He didn't think it was possible.

"I was hurt, and I never bother to ask you one question. I never even bothered to let you talk. I guess I felt like you would just give me a lie."

"You had every right to believe that."

"It didn't mean I shouldn't have let you. Rumple," He looked at her. "I never asked you why. I know now but I didn't than, and just because I was upset..."

She was beginning to cry again. "I had no right to just force you out without letting you give an explanation. If you would have told me why, about Zelena, I would have helped you Rumple. I understand what you went through-"

"You don't understand anything." He interrupted.

"What?" Belle's breath hitched.

"You think you do, but.." He got up and began to walk around. "It's not as easy as just being forced against your will Belle."

There was something else. She knew it. She remembered seeing how he was straining against the dagger when she had it, but he was talking about something else...something worse.

"Rumple, I know I don't know what it's like to be physically forced, but-"

"But nothing Belle. It's not just forcing your body. It doesn't just control you."

He placed his hands on a table and bent his head, trying to steady himself from the memories. Belle got up. She wanted to comfort him but knew better.

"Rumple, please. Tell me."

He let out a heavy sigh and turned around. He looked her in the eyes and told her.

"It chains you down. They're invisible, the chains. But when someone else has the dagger, you are suddenly reminded why it's called a curse."

Standing up wasn't helping, so he made his way to the couch. Maybe it would help clear his head of the dizziness he always felt just thinking about it.

Belle followed but reminded herself to not get to close. She didn't want to suffocate him. He needed air.

"When someone has your dagger, no matter how light they may be, it's like thousands of chains are thrown on your soul, trapping you to the earth that you'd be walking on for the next hundred of years. If you survive that long."

Belle gasped. "Rumple-I'm-I'm sorry."

"I know." He pursed his lips. "You didn't know because I never told you.

I didn't think I had to."

Belle couldn't remember when she sat down on the seat next to the couch, but she placed her head in her hands, trying not to imagine the idea of what Rumple just told her. But the images just kept coming. Images of chains being thrown on Rumple and pushing him down to the earth. Chains she helped place.

She lifted her head. Rumple wasn't speaking. He seemed to be engrossed with the window.

"Rumple-"

"It's late. Goodnight Belle."

He got up and left the room, leaving Belle alone.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Belle woke up. Or at least she would have if she could even sleep. She felt raw, her heart kept hurting and she was sure she had cried more in the last two days than she had her entire life. Why did it have to hurt so bad?

"You know why Belle." She told herself out loud.

The light in the hall turned on and she knew it was Rumple. They decided to sleep in separate beds at the beginning, because sleeping together, even just for the night, wasn't a good idea.

She heard him move outside and saw his shadow under the door. He went to the kitchen it sounded like. Belle moved the covers and got out of bed. She wasn't sure why and or what she was going to say, but she just needed to see him. To know that he was okay. Perhaps he was having trouble dealing with the fact that he didn't have the dagger. That he didn't have power.

She knew now why he loved the power. Not simply for the sake of it, but what it could do. All he wanted was to protect her and his son. Perhaps she could at least let him know that they didn't need it anymore. That he didn't. Now that the Darkness was gone and so was his life long rival, they were safe. She needed him to know that they would be okay in that sense. But were they okay with each other? That has yet to be answered.

"Rumple?"

She saw him turn from the cupboard where he retrieved a glass, looking a little surprised that she was up.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry."

 _It's not your fault._ She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't quite get the words out.

"This could probably wait until tomorrow, but I didn't want to."

She made her way behind the counter and to him, taking the glass from his hand and placing it on the counter, keeping her nervous hands busy.

"I wanted you to know...that we're okay."

He look confused. "What do you mean?"

"You wanted the magic so you could protect Bae, right?"

Rumple slowly nodded his head, still confused to why Belle was bringing this up in the middle of the night.

"And than you wanted it to continue to protect me."

"Yes."

"Well, now that the Darkness is gone, and Hook, you don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumple, we're safe. The curse is gone, and so is the one man who has wanted you dead ever since you two knew each other. Despite her recent actions, I don't think Regina will bother us anymore. No one is going to hurt us anymore. We're safe. You're safe."

He looked at his hands, trying to gather his bearings from what Belle said. It took him a moment before he spoke, and Belle tried to look up at his eyes to see what he was thinking.

"You're safe. But I still have enemies-"

"Who would be wrong to attack you when you're-"

"Powerless? Weak?"

Belle didn't continue. He still thought that of himself, and she still hated it.

"I understand what you mean Belle, I do. And perhaps you're right, that no one will hurt you or me, but..."

"But what? Rumple, I know it's difficult for you. I do. You had the power for three hundred years, and now it's just gone. It can't be easy."

"No, it's not."

"I can help you. I'm right here."

There was a voice in the air between them, taunting them and saying that she would leave still; but they both tried to ignore it, not wanting to listen.

"You just have to let me help you."

He smiled, a little. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, to let her know that he still loved her and not that he just cared for her now.

"I'll try. I promise."

"And I promise not to leave when it gets too tough."

She returned his kiss and they headed back to the rooms. Once they got to Belle's room, Rumple hesitated.

"Belle, um...do you...would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

The question threw Belle off for obvious reasons. One being because he had simply left her alone earlier that evening, and because it was Rumple and not her who was taken the first step.

She smiled. "I would love that."

They quickly settled into the master bed (Belle had insisted that he took it on the first night and left before he could argue) and despite the urge and strong desire to move closer and wrap each others arm around the other, they slept on their respected sides, enjoying the others presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: In case you forgot (because I did coming back to this story), this is set after 5B. Rumple goes with the heroes to the Underworld to try and save Hook but they fail. They return and Rumple is NOT the Dark One and Belle is NOT pregnant...Carry on!

* * *

They had actually gone the whole day without having a 'heart to heart' and it was a nice change. They both figured they needed a break and they didn't think Archie would mind. So they simply relaxed. Either reading a book, watching some television, playing more chess. They realized how much more time they had on their hands when they weren't busy saving the town, helping the heroes, working on the shop or the library (perhaps that one didn't count), or fighting with each other.

It was past eight, dinner already eaten, and they were sitting by the fire. Just like back in the Dark Castle. With a few differences. Rumple wasn't spinning straw into gold and Belle wasn't reading on the floor by his feet. Instead, her legs were hung over his knees while she sat back in the couch, still reading, and he faced the fireplace. He smiled fondly as he remembered how Belle would slowly scoot closer to him through out her 'working' days in his castle, thinking he didn't notice. And each time she got closer, the faster his heart beat, until he reached a time where he would wonder why she was sitting by the fire across the room instead of by his feet. Of course he would pretend that he was annoyed by her presence, or make some odd reason of the servant needing to be by the master in case he needed anything and such nonsense. And of course, she would always smile, never bothering to hide it.

When he looked at her tonight, he noticed the most strangest thing he had ever seen when she was reading. She wasn't smiling.

Oh it was that little detail she wasn't even aware of (as she always seemed confused when he brought it up), but Belle would always unknowingly smile when she was reading a good book. And it was a good book. It was one of her three copies she brought with her for their break from their homework. But now she wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked a little sad, and confused.

"Belle?"

She looked up. Perhaps she was just tired. Belle never could put a book down, no matter the time.

"Are you alright?"

She tried to smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

She turned her attention back but the curved arch of her lips vanished as quick as it came. Guilt rose in Rumple's chest and he knew that somehow he was responsible. Again. Even if they were being completely honest with each other, he knew telling her about the dagger and how it really felt just wasn't a good idea. But he had to anyways, didn't he? He was stupid with her all the times it seemed. Clever when it came to Cora and Zelena, but stupid with Belle.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked, surprisingly hoping for an answer.

Belle sighed. _Not really,_ she thought. It was part of the assignment to talk about everything, but why couldn't she figure out what she was feeling before explaining it?

"Rumple, I'm fine, really." She said.

He smirked. They both knew she was lying and he didn't believe it. She took her legs off of Rumple's lap and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep."

"Agreed." He smiled up at her.

He turned off the fireplace. He liked it being a gas fireplace rather than woods and oil, it made it easier for everyone. He then made his way to the bedroom. Passing by Belle's room he could hear the shower go on in the bathroom and he focused on not turning his mind to her. It wasn't right. They were married of course and knew each other in every way, but they both agreed that getting back together in that way wouldn't help them. That was one of the problems. He would lie, Belle would leave, he did something to earn her forgiveness, but in the end they found themselves in bed together forgetting what they were fighting about in the first place. Communication. That was their real problem and Belle often liked to place the blame on him, but he has learned something in the short few days of their homework.

He wasn't the only one. How could he learn to talk to her if she walked away?

* * *

Belle couldn't fall sleep, again. This time it wasn't about what Rumple said, but rather what he did. It was the little things she didn't think he ever noticed that sent shivers up her spine, when she would find herself waking up in bed next to him the next morning.

The previous night they had slept in the same bed. She didn't want to be alone with those thoughts, but they remained on their respected sides. They didn't do anything because they both knew it wasn't right. Not when they were trying to fix their marriage.

 _But why did we choose this house for the homework?_ She thought. It held too many memories of their honeymoon. Only because their honeymoon was held in that house. And it wasn't very long either.

 _We thought that putting it in the paper would prevent the weekly villain causing a problem that forced us to return home early, but I guess not._

It seemed every happy moment in their life was short lived, and she hated it. Her mind went back to that evening. They agreed to take a break from their homework, something she knew Archie wouldn't mind, and spent the day relaxing. It was a nice change of pace rather than spreading themselves too thin helping everyone. Or having control of all the playing fields in Rumple's case.

While she was reading he was gently rubbing her legs with his fingers, staring at the fire and seeming all casual. Of course it didn't help matters that she purposefully propped her legs up on his lap. It was one of the most romantic moments women wished for. A moment they didn't have during their honeymoon, and it was addictive. It nearly forced her out of her bed, throwing the sheets off, and knocking on Rumple's door. Damn him if he was asleep after that evening, she would wake him if she had to.

But she didn't move. She remained in her bed, staring into the dark and dreaming of things she wished were true.

* * *

On day four of their homework, Belle woke up rushing to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. She had figured that before it was only because of the news she received, and she knew it couldn't have been the food yesterday because Rumple did the cooking. He had joked that he didn't want to die by maid.

 _So what happened?_ She thought bent over the toilet.

"Belle?" Rumple knocked on the door from the other side. "Are you alright?"

She quickly forced down whatever else was about to come up before answering, "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Her hope that he would believe her quickly left when she retched in the bowl again, hating herself for not having control over her own damn body.

Thankfully Rumple didn't say anything on the other side but knowing him, she knew he hadn't left yet. In fact he would most likely be right outside when she opened the door. She brushed her teeth thoroughly, making sure the vile taste was gone, and finished getting ready. All the while going over what could have made her sick.

She nearly dropped the hair brush when she recalled what her and Rumple had did right before he left for the Underworld with the others. But it wasn't possible.

 _If by chance it is,_ she thought, _I shouldn't be sick yet._

Granted she didn't have a thorough knowledge of pregnancy and wasn't sure just when morning sickness hit, but she wasn't going to rule out the possibility either.

She knew this wasn't the best of times, by any means, but there was no guarantee that her and Rumple would stay together after this. She loved him to the depths of her heart and soul, and she truly believed they were True Loves, but what if they needed a real break? Not just staying away from each other for a few days or weeks? But what if this was what they needed as well?

Rumple knocked on the door again, pulling Belle away from thoughts she knew wasn't particularly practical.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked again.

Her heart leaped at the first word, but she forced herself to think. She opened the door to face him, hating how worried he looked.

She tried to smile. "I'm okay. I guess dinner didn't sit well with me last night."

"I guess it was death by Dark One." He awfully joked, but Belle smirked. "I assume breakfast wouldn't be any good?"

"Probably not. At least for right now." She quickly added. She didn't him getting the idea she had, but she wanted to make sure before she told him anything.

 _It can't really be possible, can it?_ She wondered as Rumple left to the kitchen to make himself something. She headed to her bedroom, finding her purse and pulling out her phone. They were only suppose to use it for emergencies and Belle felt that this qualified. Besides, they couldn't leave the house for her to find out herself.

"Emma?" She asked when someone answered on the other line. "I need you to get me something."

* * *

Hm,...I feel the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Lol, actually the are. It went from 4,000 to 3,000 to 2,000 to almost 2,000 again. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle was relieved when Emma arrived. On the phone the sheriff had sounded hesitant, but after hearing what Belle needed she agreed. To the beauty's relief as well Emma didn't ask any questions when she arrived. But the whole transaction left Rumple quite confused. Of course he questioned why Miss Swan was there. After all, the phone was only for emergencies and they certainly weren't out of food. But he left the situation alone when he saw the secret look on the women's faces.

Even in the Enchanted Forest men weren't fully unaware of the going ons with women and their…time. But he didn't want to know every detail either. He just couldn't help but feel something wasn't right.

He wanted to talk to Belle. _Communication_ , he reminded himself. But the last thing he wanted to do was push her. Perhaps that's why she had gotten up last night and left. He kept asking what was wrong when she didn't want to say. Then he realized there was another part of the whole communicating thing. Patience.

The morning was spent in awkward silence and it itched Rumple's bone. After Miss Swan had left that morning Belle had spent almost an hour in the bathroom. He had walked up and raised his hand, but after hearing her get sick again he felt he owed her privacy. So he walked away to try and keep his mind busy. But how could he? The woman he loved was currently sick and he had no idea why, and she wasn't telling him anything.

 _Patience_ , he reminded himself.

He growled as he sat back in the parlor chair, trying to pay attention to a random book he grabbed. It was quite ironic when he thought about it. He had waited over 300 years to find his son. He had manipulated and played the game and moved pieces in directions that weren't possible. He hated for people to be born while making sure they even had the chance to be born. He dealt with the most insane and unstable people ever during that time. And while it was frustrating to no ends, he remained patience. So why couldn't he wait two hours, which it had come to when he looked at the clock, for his wife to get out of the bathroom?

"What could she possibly be doing in there?" He asked.

Of course he wasn't sure he even wanted to know. He just _needed_ to know that she was safe. Rumplestiltskin knew that if he had his magic, he could simply send it to her and know. Know if she was in physical pain of any sort and he could even heal it with his magic without him ever knowing. But that wasn't a choice. He no longer had his magic and he cursed to the four corners of the world for it.

He nearly jolted up when he heard the bathroom door open down the hall, but he remained in his seat. Patience. He grumbled. His heart skipped when he saw Belle enter the parlor, seeming hesitant.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Belle tried to smile. "Um, yeah. I was wondering, if the offer still stands, perhaps some breakfast?"

He smiled. "Of course."

He set the book down and got up, heading towards the kitchen. "Eggs?"

Belle nearly froze. _What_? "What?"

Rumple looked back at her, looking innocent. "Do you want eggs?"

She chuckled. "Oh, um, no. It's okay. Maybe just some toast."

He looked at her, though Belle felt it was more like eyeing. It was that predatory stare, like he was waiting. Perhaps waiting for her to say something? To give an excuse to why she didn't want eggs? Well if that was what he was wanting to know, he would have to wait. So Belle just smiled at him, the level of awkwardness rising. Rumple let the matter dropped and continued on to the kitchen. When he was out of view Belle huffed, nearly falling down into a nearby couch. But she followed him.

* * *

Belle managed to make it through breakfast, now that she knew what made her sick. All the while her and Rumple were eating in yet more awkward silence, she had been contemplating how to tell him. But she couldn't decided yet if it was good news or bad news. Of course the prospect of a child entering their lives, especially theirs, was indeed good news. It was great news. Was it wrong for her to feel that it came at the wrong time?

Or maybe it came at the right time. She couldn't decided. Maybe becoming parents was what they needed to fix their relationship, but if so, what exactly did that say about them? Was their relationship so bad, were they _that_ bad with each other that they needed a child to focus on? Could they not fix their mistakes and past regrets like adults?

Belle sighed. They were halfway through their homework. Half the week was already gone and Belle wasn't certain that they really improved. Yes, they talked. They talked about what they did and how they felt when they did. They talked about what they should have been talking about all along but each refused to listen in fear of being hurt.

 _But doing so hurt us even more,_ she thought.

She looked up. Rumple was staring at the fireplace again. But since it was early in the morning, there was no need for it to be lit. Since their homework had begun, next to actually talking, all Rumple and her had been doing was finding someway to fill the silence. Reading, staring, chess, anything really. She sighed. They had done what they were suppose to. They talked. But only of the past. And no matter how much it hurt, Belle knew the past shouldn't matter. Not anymore.

She set the book down next to her, getting Rumple's attention. "Do you want to talk again?" She asked.

He looked at her. His finger was rested over his mouth in that contemplating way. She wondered what he was thinking.

"I think that sounds good." He said.

"I was thinking," Belle got up and sat down next to him. "Instead of talking about what has already happened, maybe we could talk about…what might happen?"

Rumple's eyes lit up. He liked that idea. It was getting tedious and tiresome talking about his…their mistakes. It was all too sad. He felt focusing on the past wouldn't help fix the future. He almost laughed. For 300 years, that was all he did. Focused on what had happened in the past with his son so he could fix the future to have his son. But his son was gone. Belle was here. She was sitting right next to him, actually willing to listen to him and try. And he knew he was ready to.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked. He knew what he wanted to talk about, but he felt it wouldn't be the right course of action jumping to questions about her secrecy this morning. But again, he was a patient man. Whatever happened this morning, perhaps that was where Belle was trying to lead to. So he waited.

"We've both made mistakes. A lot them. We didn't listen or talk to each other."

"We are now."

Belle smiled. "Yes. But I don't think focusing on the past is…is going to help the future."

She was fidgeting with her hands, which Rumple found odd. That was something he would do when he was nervous. But he let her continued.

"It does help to know the mistakes we've _both_ made, so we don't make them again. But…"

Belle looked down at her hands. She had spent the last few hours, during breakfast and in the bathroom, scripting out in her head what she was going to say. Now she couldn't put together a sentence. She laughed. She guessed she was far more nervous than she thought. But she knew she had the right to be.

 _But he's not the only one that made mistakes._

"Are we… Rumple, are.."

"Belle."

She looked up. He didn't blink. There was a short pause and she feared he would yell at her. She had never been afraid of Rumplestiltskin, and she never would be, but these last few days had put not only Rumple but herself in a whole other light. She now knew that she had been an awful person. Maybe he realized that he didn't deserve her. No matter how angry she had gotten with him in the past, Belle could never deny that she truly and deeply loved Rumplestiltskin. She couldn't bear for him to leave. Not right now of all times.

"Before we talk about the future. May I ask what happened this morning?"

She blinked. Her heart nearly stopped for a second. But suddenly, she felt calm. She could do this. She could tell Rumple the news and they could rejoice and praise and everything would be better. But as soon as she opened her mouth, she shut it.

Neal. Baelfire. Rumple had spent hundred of years finding his son, only to loose him in the end. How exactly would he react to the news?

"Um.."

"We're suppose to be honest, right?"

Belle looked up. "Honest?"

"Yes. No more lies and deceits. Just the truth. Besides, it's just us in the house."

She smiled. He was right. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow._ She repeated her life motto in her head three times before looking him in the eyes. She needed to do this.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

The clock ticked. Since the beginning of their homework Rumple had been wanting to blow up the grandfather clock, magic or no magic, but somehow during the week the ticking had become soothing. Helping past time to heal the wounds. And it was always better than complete silence.

Pregnant. Belle was pregnant. His Belle was pregnant with _their_ child. At least…

"Is it-"

"It's yours Rumple." Belle almost smiled. While they both knew she had dated Will, only for comfort, she knew their relationship never went up burgers and kind gestures. The child was Rumple's. And hers. Theirs.

He took a deep breath. He was smiling. But they didn't kiss.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked.

Rumple furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

Belle smiled. Just then he had sounded like his old self. Back in the Dark Castle when he spoke like she was the most ridiculous woman ever, and he was hopeless in love with her.

"Because of Baelfire?"

His smile left and she regretted ever mentioning his son's name. But could they really go through this without bringing up such a subject?

"Belle-"

"Rumple, you just lost him. I know it's not easy. I don't wan-"

"I want this." He interrupted her, throwing her off into silence.

"What?"

Rumple leaned forward, inching closer to her face, and took her hands in his. "I want this. I want a child with you. But I didn't think-"

"Oh, Rumple." She laughed. They had both been foolish.

It was all clear now. Somehow, everything just clicked. All this time they had both been foolish. Utterly foolish. Belle had believed that she was never good enough for Rumple and that he loved power over her. While he believed that no one, not even her, could ever love him. Perhaps they had just never really proved it to each other.

Before they fully realized what they were doing, they were doing what they kept insisting all week they shouldn't be doing. They were in each others arms, kissing and holding on to the other with their very existence. Never letting go.

* * *

Rumple bent down to pick up the clothes, passing glances as Belle as she moved around the room. They were both halfway dressed, just having finished a session of passionate loving. Gods they missed each other. And it was clear by the way they left everything. Article of clothing was spread out the room, as if they were merely thrown careless without knowing where it would land. The sheets were tangled in a mess. They didn't even seem to have time to fully close the door behind them. Of course it didn't matter that they were the only ones in the house. Just like the last time they were here.

Belle crossed the room. "I'm going to take a shower." She said.

Rumple smiled. "Would you like me to join you."

She laughed. "Dinner sounds better."

They both smiled. While Belle loved the idea of Rumple joining her in a hot shower, she was starving. And now Rumple knew why. Not only had they skipped lunch but she was pregnant. A fact Rumple couldn't stop reminding himself of. His fears from this morning that she was terribly ill was banished and he could finally breath. He could finally relax.

They both could. Though he wondered if that was because of their recent action. He laughed as he thought how long they had been really holding it together. Especially Belle. The first night of the week when they had both practically yelled and cried at each other, Belle was ready to get back with him. He found it a miracle they didn't just do it already the previous night. When he had offered her to sleep with him. Looking around the room he nodded. Yes, it was definitely a miracle.

Remembering what Belle wanted Rumple left the room to head to the kitchen. He had to remind himself again, not that he minded one bit, that Belle was pregnant. As he stepped into the kitchen, thinking about what foods wouldn't make Belle sick, the phone rang. He stopped. He had thought he and Belle specifically told Miss Swan that no one was to interrupt them. Unless it was a dire emergency, which could mean anything for their small magically enclosed town. Another ring. Deciding to face the music Rumple picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Gold. It's Archie. I hope you don't mind me calling."

There was a silence and Rumple figured the cricket was wanting a response. "No, of course not. Is everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you that. How are you and Belle doing with the assignment."

A big smile found its way to Rumple's lips. He had to hold back a laugh.

"Is everything alright?" Archie asked on the other line.

"Yes. We're doing great."

"That's great to hear! So you've managed to talk things out?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I must prepare dinner."

Rumple hung up the phone, not caring if he left the therapist wondering why he was making dinner at three in the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day before the last day of their assignment and Belle and Rumple decided it was best to start talking about the future. They had spent the rest of last night in each others arms and didn't get much talking done. They were too excited about the news of the baby to talk about past mistakes and hurts. And they didn't mind. But now they felt it was time to put everything together and decided what they were going to do now. To decided where they were in their relationship. They knew that the baby helped provide them with a means to move on from the past, but while it hurt to realize it, they also knew they couldn't use the baby as an excuse to continue on hurting each other. Neither of them liked the idea of a divorce or shared custody over the child.

"We have nine months to figure something out." Belle said. Rumpel chuckled.

"Yes. I'm sure that's plenty of time. Archie called."

"He did? What did he want?"

"To check to see how the assignment was going."

Belle blushed. "What did you tell him?"

"Just that everything was going well."

They both laughed at the slight tension of the situation. Most of that tension was already gone, thanks to last night, but a few bits still lingered.

"I guess it helps now that we don't have the Dark Curse." Belle hesitated. They hadn't really talked about the Dark Curse itself. But over all of their mistakes Belle had come to realize that it wasn't always the Curse that hurt their lives. It was their own choices. But she had to agree that it did influence Rumple to make the wrong ones.

Now the curse was gone and Belle could see a difference in Rumple. He was more open to talk and communicate with her. More willing to listen. But that wasn't the only difference she saw. She had also noticed that without the curse he was far more...cautious. More hesitant and….cowardly. Of course she never truly believed he was a coward. At least not in the way Rumple always depicted himself as. And then she remembered why he was afraid.

"Rumple?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her.

"Do you think...that you're going to fail this child?"

He didn't answer. He just continued to stare at her, but not really looking. He was looking into the distance, into the past. Baelfire. They hadn't talked about him. Rumple wasn't sure he even wanted to. He would always love his son, but it still hurt to think about.

"Belle," He said. "Do you really want me to be honest?"

Belle pursed her lips. "That's what this is for, right?"

He nodded. He fidgeted with his hands on the armrest of the chair, casually glancing between Belle, his feet, and the fire.

"I don't regret what I did. The Dark Curse." He said, suddenly looking at her dead in the eyes. "I know it...disrupted...many lives. I know I hurt a lot of people, but I don't regret it."

"Why?" Belle asked.

Rumple sighed. "This is your first child, Belle. You haven't experienced the pain of losing it because of your own fear and mistakes. And I pray you never will. But I know how that feels. And I'm certain Snow and her charming prince could tell you as well."

Belle sighed. She knew what Snow and David had done to Emma and Maleficent's daughter, Lily. And while she could fully understand not wanting their child to become evil, she couldn't imagine going to such great lengths. But what they did to Emma and Lily wasn't necessarily the worst part. It was what Snow and David had imagined Lily to be. They had assumed she would be evil and a villain like her mother. A monster was what they said. Belle would be lying if she said that she didn't have that fear. Before.

When Rumple was the Dark One, she had imagined plenty of times of them having a child. But she also feared what people would see. Would they see an innocent baby who had done no wrong in his or her life? Or would they see what David and Snow saw in Lily? A monster. A villain all because of its parentage. It scared her.

But Rumple wasn't a Dark One anymore. There was no curse to get in the way of a happier future. Of course, she now knew that they could still make mistakes. On both parts.

"Why were you so afraid?"

Rumple looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I know Pan was your father, but why did that stop you? Why did that make you so afraid of being a good father? Just because your father abandoned you, it didn't you mean you should do the same."

Rumple stood up, walking away. Not out of the room, just across it. He took a moment to figure out what to say. Of course Belle would think that way. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she wasn't always a maid. She was a lady and she grew up privileged. He didn't have to be a prince, but if he could have grown up the way Belle had, servants and maids and a well gifted life, he would have wanted nothing else. Of course, that was all on the basis of what he had suffered. Belle couldn't understand that. But he wished she would.

"You grew up with the belief that anyone could be brave. That you could do anything if you wanted. You could be a hero. I was _never_ taught that."

He tried not to glare at her, but sometimes it irked him for her to think that everything was just that simple.

"The first time anyone had ever taught me that was you. Baelfire tried to tell me that I didn't need the Dark Curse. But he didn't understand either. Then you taught me, 'do the brave thing and bravery will follow'. By that time I had already lived hundred of years of pain, hurt, and love lost. It could have never been as simple as telling me and expecting me to do it so easily. But you've lived a privileged life, Belle. You never had to experience the suffering I did. And trust me when I say, your days as a maid in my castle was nothing compared to the hardship I went through. Both as a child and an adult."

There was silence. Rumple standing by the fire, his arms cross after hoping to explain. Belle was still sitted, evaluating what Rumple had told her. He was right. While she never did consume herself in the lifestyle she had, she did have it easy. She wasn't royalty, but she was close. And in fact, she possibly had a better life than royalty. Lords and ladies didn't have to concern themselves with entire kingdoms. Only a small village. The political matters weren't as heavy as what Snow and David must have gone through. Well, Snow perhaps. Since David was only a shepherd for most of his life. She was blessed, truly.

"Could you tell me?"

"What?"

"You're right. I don't understand. I never had to go through what you did. But maybe if you told me, I could understand?"

Rumple contemplated, and decided maybe it was worth it. But what all exactly did she want to know. The average life he had to live before the curse, or the heartache and pain he suffered afterwards? He wasn't sure which was worse. He never wanted her to see him as a coward, but now that the Curse was gone there was no escaping it. He knew she would eventually learn just how pathetic he was, but the question was would she stay with him? Well, she was still here, so he figured it was worth a shot.

"Very well." He sat back down.

* * *

Rumple spoke for the next two hours, detailing his life after his father abandoned him to the Dark Curse. He explained to her how he was left the war and was branded a coward. She reminded him that it was because he wanted to see his son, a noble cause in her eyes. But he told her that when a whole village, and your own wife, saw it was another matter entirely and reminded you every single day, you believed them. He almost hated himself for making her cry when he explained that he had to kiss a boot in front of his own son, but he knew it would help her understand. It was hard. It felt like he was being torn raw, his skin exposing. But he sat there, his palms sweaty, as he continued with his tale.

Eventually he got to the part of the portal where he lost his son for the first time. But he didn't have to continue. Looking at the tear stained face of his wife, he knew that she finally understood. He wanted to be happy, but he felt sick instead.

"Belle-"

She got up and made her way to him, taking his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer. None of them were really comfortable in the position they were but they didn't say anything. All Belle wanted was to hold Rumple and let him know that he wasn't leaving. She now understood. He wasn't a coward. He was simply afraid, and somehow those two things seemed entirely different.

"I feel awful." She cried. "I only made things worse."

"Belle-"

"No."

They continued to kiss. They didn't break apart until they were out of breath and only then did they make their way to the couch for more comfort. But once they got there they remained sitted, eyes closed and arms wrapped around. They focused on breathing and the silence. Silence. There was too much.

"The clock." He muttered. "It stopped working."

Belle gave a light giggle. "Good. The ticking was really bothering me."

He laughed. "If I still had my magic I would have blown it up."

They remained in silence. Now they weren't sure where to continue, or what to do. Or if they should continue to sit there, quietly.

"This communication thing isn't so hard without the curse. Without all those voices."

"Oh, Rumple." Belle whispered. "Knowing everything I know now, I know this. You are far braver than I could ever hope to be."

"I highly doubt that."

"Yes, you are." She looked at him sternly. Giving him the look that said he had to shut up and listen because she was right. He laughed. Of course she was. She was his wife. "You're still here."

Rumple was sure his heart would burst from his chest. It was beating so fast. All because of her. When Belle said that it was like all the missing pieces of the puzzle was finally put together. And he wondered how he could have been so stupid. If he truly wanted to end it all, and he did for many years, he could have. Easily. He could have tricked another to taking the Dark Curse just like Zoso had tricked him. But he didn't.

"I had to find my son." He said, like an excuse.

Belle smiled. "Yes. And now you might have another. When I found that gauntlet, I had thought it meant you loved your power more than me."

"As usual, you didn't listen, dearie."

They both laughed. She wasn't upset at the 'dearie'. They both knew it was in a joking matter, just as he did back in the Dark Castle. She was still his maid at the time he told her.

"You said it leads people to their weakness."

"Which is _often time_ s... the thing they love most. My power is my weakness...or it was. But I love you the most. And you're my strength."

Belle smiled, staring at him with the most loving and blue eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm about to take you back to the bedroom." She laughed. "I've been so foolish."

"Perhaps." Rumple smiled. "But we both have. What is this child going to do with us?"

They laughed.

* * *

The rest of the day went easy. They relaxed, but by the fire and in the bedroom, and decided to talk about more pleasant matters. Like baby names and nurseries. Among other topics.

"You know, no one really owns this house. It does belong to the Sorcerer, but he's gone now I fear."

"I thought it belonged to the Author?" Belle said.

"Well the Author is chosen by the Sorcerer, which is Merlin. And while Henry does hold that title, he has no need for a house this large. He's just kid."

Belle laughed. "He's becoming a teenager now."

"Yes, he is."

"But I do think you're right. And I hope his mothers will agree."

"How so?"

Belle looked at him with a knowing gleam in her eyes and a smile that had 'sneaky' all over it. Rumple smiled. "What is it?"

"I really like this house." She said. "And we already own it...in a way."

Rumple chuckled. She was right. "I'm sure getting Regina and the others to agree to let us have the house would be easy, if we let that little bit of information in."

Belle laughed.

"I guess it would be more fitting if I was still the Dark One. But I am still the landlord." He smiled.

"By the way, Dove still collected the rent while...you were gone." Her voice lowered at the end. She didn't want to talk about her actions at the town line, but thankfully Rumple didn't say anything. He understood.

"I'll have to raise his paycheck."

* * *

The ending was a little odd, but I didn't want to keep going on about little matters. One more chapter, if I don't decide on an epilogue. I think we need during the two week hiatus. The last episode was...well, I still love Belle and Rumple. But I have lost all respect for her in this last episode. Why? Because of this :

"You're just afraid because I almost won today. Well, next time I am going to run so far and so fast that you never lay eyes on this child."

 _Won_. Like it's a game. Oh Belle, of all the times you have been used as a pawn by Regina, Hook, Zelena, the Charmings gang, and even Rumple. You would _think_ you would know not to use your own child as a playing piece to beat your own husband at his game. Oh, and by the way, he's been playing this 'game' FAR longer than you. Longer than before you were born. You really think you can beat him?

Anyways, please review :)


End file.
